Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a tank.
Related Art
A filament winding method (hereinafter referred to as “FW method”) is known as a manufacturing method of a high-pressure tank that is configured to store a fuel and is used for, for example, a natural gas vehicle or a fuel cell vehicle. The manufacturing method of the tank by the FW method winds reinforced fibers that are impregnated with a thermosetting resin such as epoxy resin on the outer circumference of a liner and heats and cures the thermosetting resin to form a reinforcement layer. For example, the technique disclosed in JP 2010-265931A employs the FW method to wind a fiber bundle on the liner by helical winding and additionally winds fibers in a sheet-like form (hereinafter referred to as “fiber sheet”) on the helical winding layer to form a reinforcement layer.
Applying a high tensile force to the fiber sheet in the process of winding the fiber sheet with a view to reducing deflection of the fiber sheet, the tensile force is likely to exceed the rigidity of the liner and deform the liner. There is accordingly a need for a technique that forms a tank with high accuracy by using a fiber sheet.